Betrayal/Transcript
This here is the script for the Plants vs. Zombies Plush episode, Betrayal. Script Dr. Zomboss: Well zombies, I- *gasps*!! Zombies: *all the zombies are seen partying, especially with Head Zombie too* Yeah party! Woo-hoo, go Zomboss, oh yeah, oh yeah, Woooo!! Dr. Zomboss: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! Zombotany 2: I believe I can fly! Zombotany 1: Oh my god dude, your drunk. Zombotany 2: *drunken gibberish as he flies towards Zomboss* 'Oh hi Zomboss. Dr. Zomboss: '*tosses Zombotany 2 off of him* Alright, what's going on here? Ed: Yay, It's time to make the donuts! Dr. Zomboss: And there will be no donuts of any kind being made! Ed: Hey, Lady! Dr. Zomboss: WHAT? Ed: Do you make the donuts with your BUTT? Dr. Zomboss: No! And there no donuts! Ed: Yay, it's time to make the donuts! *Dr. Zomboss then notices Buckethead and Pirate Zombie on the piano* Dr. Zomboss: What are you doing?! Pirate Zombie: Arrr... Dr. Zomboss: AND STOP PLAYING THAT! Buckethead Zombie: Oh! No, no boss! I-It wasn't my idea... this was all Head Zombie! Dr. Zomboss: UUURRRRGGGGGGH, HEAAAAAD ZOMBIEEEEEEEEE!! Head Zombie: Huh? Dr. Zomboss: YOU SIR, ARE IN SO. MUCH. TROUBLE! Head Zombie: But we thought you were gonna be away for another five weeks! Dr. Zomboss: No, I had to go get plans for my Battle Bot! And then I met a scientist named N Gin, and he decided he might help me in a few episodes. *ALL THE KING'S HORSES AND ALL THE KING'S MEN, COULDN'T PUT THE 4TH WALL BACK TOGETHER AGAIN* Dr. Zomboss: But, now I come home to this?! Head Zombie: Well we're sorry, we didn't- Dr. Zomboss: *slaps him away* 'Shut up, you know what? I'm leaving you guys. Head Zombie is now your leader, if you love him so much. Ducktube: NOOOO!! I don't want to go back to dealing with Head Zombie back in the days when there was only seven of us! Newspaper Zombie: Yeah, Head Zombie was a terrible leader! Duckweed: I liked him... Newspaper Zombie: '*throws something at Duckweed* 'Shut up Duckweed, no one likes you. Norm: '*then comes out with a baseball bat* 'Da da da da da da! '*then hits Dr. Zomboss, launching him away* 'HOME RUN~! '*as such, Dr. Zomboss is launched away to the gardens* Coney: Good job genius, you blasted Zomboss out of the establishment! Ed: Yay, it's time to make the donuts! Do you put your pee pee in the donuts? Coney: Yes! Ed: Oh... I want Zomboss. I want my mommy... Coney: ... I only said that so that way he can go away. Ed: Yay, it's time to make the donuts! *carries Coney away* ' Head Zombie: And for the love of god Buckethead, can you please stop playing the piano?! '*throws him off as he stops* '''Thank you. '''Meanwhile, with the plants... Fume Shroom: So, what's your sign? *cuts to a tomato plant* Peashooter: Dude, that is a tomato plant. Fume Shroom: I know. Peashooter: And you're a mushroom. Fume Shroom: So? Peashooter: Well, I mean, it's not even r- it's not even... alive. I mean look at us, we walk and talk and we can breathe. This thing... uses photosynthesis. Fume Shroom: So do we. Peashooter: Yeah, but at least we can eat stuff. Dr. Zomboss: WAA! ON MY PLATE~ *crashes into Peashooter* Peashooter: You freakin' pea-hole, you knocked- Oh my god it's Zomboss! Dr. Zomboss: WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Scripts